1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller conveyor with a torque support, and to a method for fixing a conveyor roller in a frame structure by means of a torque support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roller conveyors with conveyor rollers serve to transport goods. In order to transport the goods on the roller conveyor, the goods have to be accelerated or decelerated in part. To this end, driven or braked rollers exist, in which a torque for positive or negative acceleration of the rotating speed of the roller casing is generated in the interior of the roller. This torque has to be transmitted to the frame in which the conveyor rollers are mounted. Here, the torque is usually transmitted to the frame via the axle of the conveyor roller.
To this end, various methods are used. Partly, the axles of the conveyor rollers are screwed to or clamped in the frame, or are fixed to the frame with more or less complicated mechanisms.
The known mechanisms are complex and expensive to produce and mount and/or involve the risk of steps during fixation, such as the tightening of screws, being forgotten or incorrectly performed. Here, the conveyor roller, in the case of a driven motorized roller in particular the cable, can be damaged when the axle twists.
It is an object of the invention to provide a roller conveyor in which the conveyor rollers are easy to mount and in which a high reliability against failure and low maintenance are ensured. Moreover, a method for fixing the roller is to be provided, which pursues this objective.